


Distracted

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme. When Enjolras gets all swept up in, well, being Enjolras, the only way Grantaire can get him to eat is to finger feed him his favourite foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

There were no important exams coming up. Enjolras had no essays due in, no school projects. no classes or pop quizzes to study for. If he did, that would be a mercy. But no, unluckily, this was not school business. If it were school business, Enjolras would consider other things.

He would consider a longer shower with warm water instead of a freezing cold one that lasted four minutes (exactly). He would consider going for a more comfortable jog than the current, utilitarian thirty minute (exactly) run he was going for in the morning. And for God's sake, he would remember to  _eat_.

Grantaire loved Enjolras. Grantaire did not love Enjolras planning protests. 

"You need to eat." He called from the door.

"Mmm." Grantaire aggressively rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and setting a plate of fruit to one side, and a plate of sushi pieces closer to him. Enjolras remained concentrated on his laptop, clever fingers running rapidly over obsessively clean keys, and Grantaire leaned forwards, pulling his headphones out of their jack and then removing them from Enjolras' ears. "Grantaire!" Enjolras protested, but Grantaire ignored him, picking the blond man up and settling in his desk chair, bundling him into his lap. " _Sir_ -"

Grantaire reached around Enjolras, picked a piece of sushi (he'd halved the pieces for the sake of not getting rice everywhere) and brought it to Enjolras' mouth. "Eat." The word was an order, and Enjolras opened his mouth obediently, taking the piece carefully from Grantaire's fingers before silently chewing and swallowing. 

Grantaire's spare hand was on Enjolras' lower back, keeping him steady. He knew the chair was strong enough to hold the both of them: they'd done this before. Enjolras let out soft sounds when Grantaire continued to feed him, his cheeks flushed out of something that was like embarrassment.

"Do you like this, sub?" Enjolras' nod was tentative but honest, and Grantaire hummed.

"Good boy." He said decidedly. He set the empty plate aside, instead grasping the fruit and bringing it closer before beginning to put pieces of Clementine and apple and strawberry to Enjolras' lips instead. "You have one more hour to work. Then, it'll be about nine o'clock, and the laptop and the folders are going away for the rest of the night. For the sake of equality, I won't touch another painting from nine on either." 

Enjolras pressed closer to Grantaire, forehead warmly against his cheek as he took the next piece of strawberry. "We'll watch a movie, and then we'll go to bed."

"Are you going to fuck me?"

"Depends on how good you are." Enjolras' lip twitched in amusement, and the next piece he took, he sucked languidly on Grantaire's finger and thumb, earning a smirk from his dominant. "Oh, the boy aims to please."

"I aim to frustrate." Grantaire snorted.

"Me too." He retorted, and brought a slow, clever hand over Enjolras' crotch, cupping  him through the soft material of his PJ pants. The blond let out a pleasured sound, head dropping back, but then Grantaire removed the hand again, sliding out from the taller man and allowing him his own chair again.

"Tease!" Enjolras said as he gathered up the plates, and Grantaire laughed.

"Why, yes. One hour, Enjolras."

"Yes." He agreed, looking back to his work with some reluctance before setting back to it. He firmly expected a thorough fucking later, no matter how much he had to tempt Grantaire to get it. For now, of course, he had work to do. 


End file.
